A liquid crystal display device in general includes a pair of substrates, a sealant which attaches the substrates to each other, a liquid crystal layer interposed between the substrates, and an alignment film which aligns liquid crystal molecules included in the liquid crystal layer. If a frame area surrounding a display area is sufficiently broad, the alignment film is formed on the inner side from the sealant. In the recent liquid crystal display device in which the frame is narrowed, the alignment film may be formed up to a location overlapping the sealant in some cases.
Embodiments aim to provide a display device which can display a high-quality image.